


I Don't Know What to Title This at the Moment

by thefangirldownthestreet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Don't you worry, Multi, Oh god, This is, aphrarepairweek2020, at all, but i'm still going to partake in this rarepair week so, haha - Freeform, i'll add more tags the more i update this, i'm not good with these things, late, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirldownthestreet/pseuds/thefangirldownthestreet
Summary: Just some stories I wrote for aph rarepair week.
Relationships: Netherlands/Taiwan (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I Don't Know What to Title This at the Moment

Normally, Netherlands wouldn’t let just _anyone_ into his garden, what with him being such a stickler for it being as kempt and attractive as possible, as well as him being extremely protective of his tulips. He was even less likely to allow someone to actually have a hand in _planting_ anything, for the exact same reasons, amped up to a solid eleven. So, needless to say, allowing Taiwan into his small patch of land was rather out of character for him, even if they were rather close friends. To be fair, it did take quite a bit of convincing on her part before being authorized such an endeavor. 

He sighs while remembering just how much trouble she had gone through just to plant something into his garden, especially since she could’ve done so at her own home. Which, she actually did. When she realized that pleading and badgering him into allowing her to even get a peek at his tulips, she resorted to a “surefire way to prove to him she was serious about gardening” as she had stated it. Going out of her way to read up on gardening tips; buying a flower pot, soil and seeds; planting one of the seeds; waiting for nearly three weeks to take a picture of the sprouting plant, then shoving her phone in his face and proudly explaining that she now had solid proof to be given a chance to help him with gardening. While it was a somewhat valid argument, the main reason he finally caved into her demands was because he just wanted the whole ordeal to end.

To be completely fair to her though, she wasn’t doing a terrible job at transferring the pre-potted tulips into the flower bed he’d set up. The Asian nation was actually rather focused, following and listening to every direction and bit of information he gave her without her usual witty comments. He still can’t help but wonder what the big deal was about her wanting to do this so badly at _his_ house.

When he asks, she pauses patting down the soil, and looks up at him with a curious glint in her golden eyes.

“Why?” She repeats.

He nods.

The young nation looks away for a moment, furrowing her brow as though trying to think of a reason herself. She turns back to him and shrugs.

“I just...wanted to spend time with you, I guess. You know, do something you like together.”

The European can’t help but stare at her, somewhat taken aback by the comment. He wasn’t exactly sure what he’d expected her to say, but definitely not something like that. Wanting to spend time together he could understand, but doing something he liked? It isn’t the most peculiar thing he’s ever heard, though he’s never had anyone else say something like that to him.

“Oh.” He tries racking his brain for something more to say. “Why?”

Another shrug. “I thought...you’d find it enjoyable. A little bit, at least.”

The blond nods before turning away from her gaze. _Enjoyable_. She went through all of the trouble of trying to convince him to let her garden just so they do something enjoyable together? Of course, he did find it to be that way. It wasn’t like he was having a horrendous time or anything of the sort. It just seems rather unnecessary to do so much, but still quite flattering, to be honest. Maybe…

“What do you enjoy doing?”

She gives a bemused look, momentarily surprised by the sudden comment. She then realizes what he’s getting at.

“I like to hang out around Miramar. It’s a shopping center in Taipei. It’s really fun.”

“Maybe you could show me around some time.”

“Of course! Maybe we can talk about it more when we finish planting?” She gives a smile.

He does the same.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, this is pretty late. See, I was busy procrastinating so I unfortunately didn't get this written in time. Also writer's block. Fun. Not that anyone really cares. I just feel like getting it off my chest I guess. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, I really do appreciate it :D


End file.
